Digimon inverso-verso
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Hikari se despierta en un cuerpo que no es suyo. Es el cuepo de Hikaru, su yo de un mundo paralelo al suyo. Hikaru tiene muchos problemas con una tal Takara y Hikari deberá resolverlos si quiere regresar a su mundo, por suerte, cuenta con una extraña habilidad. Reto de Observador del destino. Para el topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


Hikari se despertó en un lugar un tanto inusual. Las paredes estaban llenas de taquillas y, por lo que pudo comprobar, olía a humanidad. Debía estar en los vestuarios de la escuela. Se levantó un tanto adolorida y miró a su alrededor. Las paredes, de un rojo chillón, tenían pegatinas, pinturas, trozos de papel mojado pegado y demás. A Hikari la entraron arcadas, debía salir de allí ahora mismo. Seguramente eran los vestuarios masculinos, aunque extrañamente no recordaba haber perdido nada allí. Perdió el equilibro al intentar camina y volvió a caer. La cabeza le dolía horrores y lo único que quería era volver a su casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Ruidos de pisadas se escucharon por todo el lugar, la fricción de las zapatillas sobre el parqué hizo que a Hikari le pitasen los oídos. Un grupo de voces masculinas entraron en los vestuarios, se callaron al notar la presencia de su persona.

—Puedo explicarlo —intentó aclarar la chica mientras se volvía a levantar. No tardó entonces en darse cuenta de algo.

A pesar de que ya había percibido señales, quiso ignorarlas debido al mareo, pero desde que se levantó había sentido su cuerpo más grueso y grande, sus manos eran más anchas y pudo percibir, levemente, que su ropa era algo diferente a lo que solía usar.

—Hikaru, ¿estás bien? —comentó preocupada una gruesa voz que a la chica se le hacía bastante familiar.

Hikari en un principio iba a corregir a aquella persona. Creyó que esta se había equivocado al pronunciar su nombre. Cuando levantó la mirada se quedó sin habla. Un chico de tez clara, ojos marrones, pelirrojo y de uniforme blanco se plantó frente a ella.

—¡¿S... Sora?! —pronunció Hikari con asombro.

—¿Y quién si no? —Sora sonrió.

—Eres... Eres un chico —dijo Hikari.

Se arrepintió en el acto cuando vio que aquel muchacho la miraba con sorpresa, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte, o qué? —luego negó con su propia cabeza —Venga, venga —apremió —, el entrenador ha dicho que salgas al campo en cuento despiertes, creo que el equipo está en problemas.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —la chica no comprendía nada.

—¿Seguro que estás completamente bien? Quizás deberías descansar un poco más.

—¿Eh? No, lo siento, estoy bien, solo un poco confundida —dijo —... Confundido —se corrigió.

—Pues más te vale que te deshagas de esa confusión, nos han marcado ya cinco goles y el entrenador está tirándose de los pelos.

Hikari asintió y siguió a Sora. Aún la costaba asimilar que Sora, su amiga Sora, fuera en realidad un hombre. Se palpó el pecho tan solo para corroborar lo que ya creía cierto. Ahora comprendía porque Sora le había llamado Hikaru, no se había equivocado, ella, o más bien él, él era Hikaru. En cuanto los chicos salieron al campo de fútbol. Todas las miradas se pusieron en ellos, o más bien en ella, en Hikari.

—¡Hikaru! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —bramó el entrenador. Sora no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que se estaba tirando de los pelos, tenía ya algunas hebras en las manos —¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Puedes salir a jugar?! —no esperó una respuesta —¡Pues adelante! ¡Enséñales a esos mequetrefes lo que vale un peine! —y, acto seguido, la empujó al campo.

Hikari en seguida se sintió más que acogida. Todo el mundo comenzó a vitorearla y aplaudirla.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Tú puedes! —gritó una voz.

—¡Marca cinco goles como en el último partido! —exclamó otra.

—En el último partido no marcó cinco goles —la primera voz se dirigió a la segunda.

—¡Marcó diez! —dijo la segunda..

—Tampoco —la primera suspiró.

La aludida miró hacia las gradas. Casi con completa seguridad podía reconocer aquellas voces. Eran su hermano Taichi y su mejor amigo, ahora su hermana y su mejor amiga, suponía. La voz de su hermana Taichi era demasiado chillona, tanto que Hikari se rio, pues nunca se lo habría imaginado. Yamato, quien siempre fue una persona callada, apenas se la notó el cambio de chico a chica.

—Cambio de jugador —avisó el entrenador.

Hikari salió al campo con indecisión. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no sabía cómo actuar. Recibió unas palmadas en el hombro por parte de Miyako. Él conservaba su pelo largo atado en un moño.

—Gracias, Miyako.

El ahora joven chico la miró extrañado. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y le dio otra palmada en el hombro.

—¿Miyako? ¿Te has golpeado demasiado fuerte? —al ver la cara de asombro de Hikaru no pudo si no tomárselo en serio —Miyagi, ese es mi nombre, Mi-ya-gi —rectificó.

Hikari asintió, miró al frente y se preparó para lo peor. En cuanto sonó el pitido del árbitro, todos los jugadores se pusieron en marcha. El cuerpo de Hikari, o más bien el de Hikaru, se movía por sí solo. Tenía una velocidad y una fuerza insuperables, de hecho, sentía que podría correr durante horas sin cansarse, era algo magnífico, una sensación que jamás había experimentado. En cuanto uno de sus compañeros le pasó el balón, su cuerpo, de manera casi instintiva, comenzó con un juego de pies que terminó por regatear a medio campo antes de pasársela a Miyagi, el cual marcó gol. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y notó el rugido masculino de su propia voz. Hikaru era fuerte y Hikari eclipsaba de la felicidad. Jamás en su vida había disfrutado tanto corriendo. No teniendo un cuerpo tan débil como el que recordaba. Todos sus compañeros se lanzaron sobre él. ¡Podría levantarlos a todos con sus dos brazos! Hikaru era fuerte y eso, de alguna manera, acabó por celar a Hikari.

El partido terminó con un aplastante marcador de diez a cero por parte del equipo de Hikaru. Los alumnos todavía no se creían lo que acababa de suceder.

—Gran trabajo, Hikaru. Has estado genial, como siempre —dijo Iori mientras se acercaba.

Iori era ahora una joven niña, mucho más pequeña que el Iori original.

—Hola Irie —saludó Sora a Iori mientras se acercaba —, ¿te vienes ahora al restaurante, no? Esto hay que celebrarlo

Irie asintió complacida y se despidió cortésmente para ir a por sus cosas. No importaba en que universo estuvieran, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. No obstante, antes de irse, le mantuvo la mirada a Hikaru y Hikari tuvo un escalofrío.

Por el camino hacia el restaurante, Hikari se reunió con todo su grupo de amigos, así como su hermana mayor, la cual se llamaba Taiga, y su mejor amiga, Yaeko. Sora e Irie iba con ellos, al igual que Kohana y Joshira, Koushiro y Joe respectivamente. El restaurante no estaba muy lejos del instituto donde ellos estudiaban, de hecho, eran las mismas calles que Hikari había conocido alguna vez en su propio mundo. En cuanto llegaron se sentaron en una mesa grande, por lo visto esperaban a bastante gente, pensó Hikari. Debían de ser todos los niños elegidos.

—Ey, Hikaru, ¿qué vas a tomar? —preguntó Taiga, tan efusiva como siempre.

—Cualquier cosa está bien —contestó el chico con amabilidad.

—¡Camarero! ¡Unas cervezas! —exclamó Taiga a un hombre de traje y pajarita.

—Hikaru, ¿te encuentras mejor? —cuestionó Irie —Me han dicho que te has desmayado en los vestuarios antes del partido.

—Estoy bien, gracias —restó importancia Hikari.

Irie y Hikaru se mantuvieron la mirada, el tiempo pasó increíblemente lento durante el proceso.

—¡Camarero! ¡Y unas patatas fritas! —reclamó Taiga.

—Sí tío, hace unos momentos estabas preguntando los nombres de todo el mundo, como si tuvieras algún tipo de amnesia —recordó Sora, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado de Taiga y de Yaeko.

—¿En serio te has olvidado de tu propia hermana? Hikaru, eres de lo peor —dramatizó Taiga mientras se agarraba del brazo de Sora.

Hikari estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Su hermano mayor jamás daría señales de pudor ninguno, ni en esta dimensión, ni en la suya, ni en ninguna otra.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —Irie se alarmó al ver que Hikaru se tocaba la cabeza.

—¡Camarero! ¡Está tardando mucho!

—Taiga, ese no es el camarero, es el novio de una boda —Yaeko no podía ocultar ya su cara roja.

Hikari se desmayó por unos instantes. La mente se le quedó en blanco, como si estuviera atrapada en una habitación de cuatro blancas paredes luminiscentes.

Como si de una enorme pantalla se tratase, la habitación le reveló un montón de imágenes. Estaba él, Hikaru, con su hermana Taiga cuando eran pequeños. Hikaru se encontraba enfermo y Taiga le estaba cuidando. Luego cambió de escena, una en la cual Hikaru conoció a Sora y se hicieron muy amigos. Otra escena, Yaeko y Taiga estaban jugando en su casa con él. Hikaru se apunta al club de fútbol. Hikaru conoce a Irie y a Miyagi, dos inseparables compañeros. Una silueta irreconocible se presentó frente a ella, frente a Hikari.

—¿Quién eres? —y no fue ella quien hizo esa pregunta, si no él.

Y todo se desvaneció.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru! —exclamó Irie preocupada.

—¡Hikaru! ¡No vayas hacia la luz! —dramatizó Taiga.

—No está muerto, boba—regañó Yaeko.

Hikaru se levantó con algo de pesar.

—¿Estás bien? —Miyagi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

—Estoy bien, tan solo ha sido un dolor de cabeza—Hikaru se bebió la cerveza recién servida. A Hikari normalmente no la gustaría el sabor, pero el paladar de Hikaru lo disfrutaba.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, aquí llega el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo —Taiga señaló la puerta y le hizo una señal obscena a la chica que acababa de pasar. Yaeko le dio un codazo.

—¡Es mi hermana!

Hikaru se quedó boquiabierto.

Por la puerta pasó una chica menuda, rubia y de ojos azules, vestía de verde y llevaba un cuaderno y un bolígrafo en sus manos. A su lado, se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño con los ojos a juego, llevaba una característica chaqueta que simulaba unas llamas rojas y anaranjadas. Por último, se encontraba una chica de pelo negro bien arreglado, con la raya bien definida, y bien vestida.

Hikaru no requería de muchas pruebas para saber que quien estaba delante de él era el mismísimo Takeru, a su lado Daisuke y Ken en su versión femenina. Tragó saliva pesadamente, jamás se imaginó ver a su mejor amigo así. Pero había algo más, el cuerpo de Hikaru estaba reaccionando sin el consentimiento de Hikari. No podía despegar la vista de aquella chica que tanto se parecía a su amigo y confidente.

—Bonita chaqueta, de un precioso verde moco —rio Taiga de su propia broma.

La chica rubia suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa más alejada del lugar.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Hikari se arrepintió en el acto de haber dicho eso, pues todas las miradas se clavaron en él con interrogación.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa? —Taiga ladeó la cabeza con sorpresa al no recibir el apoyo de su hermano menor.

Hikaru se acercó a Irie y la preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

Irie le miró extrañada y no contestó. Pasaron toda la tarde bebiendo, comiendo y charlando sobre un montón de cosas que, cabe destacar, a Hikari no le interesaban. Al salir del restaurante, cuando todos se iban a casa, Irie agarró de la manga a Hikaru y lo arrastró con ella.

—Taiga, te robo a tu hermano durante un rato —dijo la chica.

—No llegues tarde a casa, Hikaru. Hoy mamá nos espera para cenar —y dicho esto, el grupo se separó.

Hikaru e Irie caminaron durante un buen rato. Irie cogió aire y lo soltó, Hikari presagió que lo que su amiga estaba a punto de contarle no era nada agradable.

—Esa chica rubia se llama Takara y es la hermana menor de Yaeko. Hikaru la conoce desde que es niños, es más, según me ha contado, desde que tiene conciencia, ha estado molestándola por cualquier nimiedad. Llevan una seria rivalidad entre ellos desde que son bien pequeños. Por si eso fuera poco, Hikaru acabó por ganarse el apoyo de Yaeko, dejando a Takara indefensa.

Hikaru se detuvo.

—¿Por qué hablas de mi en tercera persona?

Irie le miró con seriedad. Ambos detuvieron su andar.

—No sé quién demonios eres tú, pero no eres Hikaru —Irie, siempre seria, no dejó espacio a inseguridades que Hikari pudiera interpretar como una broma pesada, no. Irie hablaba con honestidad, con la verdad por delante, incluso si no tenía pruebas.

Un mareo repentino fue el causante de que le pitaran los oídos, además del hecho de su tercer desmayo en el día. Otra vez estaba en aquella extravagante habitación. Un torrente de imágenes cruzó sus axones. Vio a Hikaru escondido detrás de su hermana mayor cuando por primera vez conoció a Takara. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Takara era una chica a la que le gustaba escribir, a través de los ojos de Hikaru, Hikari comprobó como aquel chico estaba obsesionado con la rubia de ojos azules. La seguía a todas partes, una vez se atrevió a acercarse a ella, era el primer año de instituto. La preguntó si podía leer uno de sus escritos, Takara aceptó. Las imágenes se iban sucediendo como si fuese una película muda. Un muchacho arrebató el cuaderno de las manos de Hikaru y le hizo señas, como si se estuviera burlando de él, luego tiró el cuaderno al baño de hombre y le hizo señas a Takara para que entrara a recogerlo. Hikaru estaba increíblemente avergonzado, pero le siguió el juego al otro chico. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y debía ganarse su respeto o no lo dejaría entrar.

Un grave error se cometió aquel día.

Hikari se despertó llena de sudor. Tras pensar en aquel extraño sueño, se atrevió a pensar que a partid de aquel momento, las bromas se fueron sucediendo hasta llegar al punto en el que Hikaru no sabía parar. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Ahora comprendía el desprecio de sus amigos. También comprendía lo que debía hacer.

—¡Buenos días, Hikaru! —su hermana mayor saltó sobre la cama del menor —Levántate, dormilón. Llegaremos tarde a clase.

Hikaru bostezó.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana.

—¡Déjame dormir! —tronó Hikaru mientras se envolvía entre las mantas.

Tiempo después Hikaru se quitó el ropaje de cama y se puso la ropa convencional de escuela. Hoy sería el día en el que aclararía las cosas con Takara. Hikari estaba completamente segura de que Hikaru estaba enamorado de Takara, tan solo debía darle un empujóncito en la dirección conrrecta. Takara era como Takeru, no podía ser tan difícil.

—Takara, cada día que te veo estás más gorda.

Salvo que fuera la vecina de la estúpida de tu hermana.

—Taiga, cállate —riñó Hikari. Taiga la miró con perplejidad —¿Por qué siempre te metes con ella?

Su hermana mayor frunció el ceño en una mueca de disgusto.

—Porque ella siempre se mete contigo —gruñó.

—¿Eso es lo que siempre te han contado?

—No, es lo que siempre he visto. No hace más que meterse contigo.

—Y nosotros con ella. Esto hay que solucionarlo ahora.

Taiga gruñó y se fue bajando las escaleras.

Hikari quedó solo frente a Takara.

—Me voy yendo —dijo esta sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo.

Hikaru corrió para detenerla, al girar una esquina consiguió agarrarla del brazo.

—¡Espera, Taka...!

—Dime, jovenzuelo —una ancianita que barría el piso se giró.

Hikaru tardó en darse cuenta de que había agarrado el brazo equivocado. Su objetivo se escapaba.

—Genial —gruñó entre dientes.

—Yo también creo que ha quedado genial, me he tirado toda la mañana barriendo —explicó la ancianita tan solo para darse cuenta de que Hikaru había salido corriendo —. Adiós —se despidió.

Cogió el camino más rápido hacia el instituto, debía aclararla unas cuantas cosas antes de que empezaran las clases. Darle un pequeño empujoncito a Hikaru. Su grácil cuerpo corrió como el viento mañanero hasta que alcanzó el edificio donde estudiaban. Se plantó delante de la puerta y, con su mejor cara de "vendo caramelos" esperó a que llegara su presa.

Pasaron los minutos y Takara no llegaba. Paró a Irie cuando esta apareció por la puerta.

—¡Irie! ¡¿Cuál es la clase de Takara?!

Tras recibir su debida respuesta, Hikaru se encaminó al segundo piso de aquella enorme institución. La encontró justo entrando en clase. Debía darse prisa.

—¡Takara! —un empujoncito, tan solo un pequeño empujoncito —¡Me gustas!

Y se enteró todo el instituto.

Bien, estaba claro que, para Hikaru, placaje era sinónimo de empujoncito, porque Hikari jamás habría hecho algo así. Takara giró en su dirección, boquiabierta, para luego mirar con desesperación hacia todos lados, colocándose en guardia, como si estuviera a punto de caerle encima un cubo de agua. Estuvo así durante un buen rato, hasta que al final encaró a Hikaru con sorpresa.

—¿Y el cubo de agua? —interrogó confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Hikaru, no te hagas el desentendido conmigo. ¿Qué tipo de broma es ahora? ¿Finges una declaración para que luego me rechaces diciendo que todo era una broma? ¿Y lo siguiente? —Takara estaba de mal humor, Hikari no podía culparla, ella también se pondría de mal humor si hubiese pasado por lo mismo.

—¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡De verdad me gustas!

—Sí, vale —aceptó Takara —. Me voy a clase.

—No estoy mintiendo —insistió Hikari mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Sabes, Hikaru? Después de todo lo que me has echo pasar ya no sé cuando me mientes y cuando me dices la verdad.

—Digo la verdad —agarró a Takara de la mano y la miró a los ojos con decisión —y te lo demostraré.

Un previsible mareo les acogió a ambos. Takara intentó soltarse pero Hikaru la aferró más fuerte. Un flujo de recuerdos intensificados sobre la vida de Hikaru no solo recorrió la mente de Hikari, sino también la de Takara. Takara vio con su propia mente toda la vida de Hikaru, vio sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Hikari, a su vez, se desvanecía lentamente. Esperaba que se hubiera dado de forma más lenta, pero supuso que el destino no esperaría más.

Hikaru tampoco.

—¡Takara! ¡Hikaru dice la verdad! ¡El lleva enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! —escucha la voz de Irie resonar en la distancia.

—¿Entonces no estabas mintiendo? —Takara miró a Hikaru y este se inquietó.

—No mentía.

—A pesar de todo, es muy difícil aceptarlo, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

—Pere tenemos aún más tiempo para solucionarlo.

Takara asintió.

Y entonces unos nuevos recuerdos se abren paso en la mente de Hikari. Son los recuerdos de Takara. Entonces comprende que Takara lleva sintiendo lo mismo que siente Hikaru por ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Y se aleja, Hikari se aleja de aquel mundo mientras escucha una voz, una voz que es suya y que al mismo tiempo no los es.

—Gracias —es la voz de Hikaru.

Y Hikari se desvanece, se aleja de aquel extraño mundo, se va. Entonces escucha una voz, una voz que le es muy familiar.

—Hikari —llama la voz —¡Hikari, despierta!

Hikari abre los ojos y se encuentra frente a su reflejo a través de los azules iris de su amigo.

—He tenido un sueño muy raro, Takeru.

Sí, al fin a regresado.

* * *

Mi especialidad no son precisamente los finales, lo siento si no he cumplido con las espectativas. En fin, que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Reto de **Observador del destino**


End file.
